


The Birds Healing

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, I decided to make this into a multi chapter book, because I'm way to busy with other fanfics, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: Robin limps thoughs the halls of Titan's tower with serious injuries after returning from his mission late at night. until one of his teammates Happens to stumbles upon him.





	The Birds Healing

Robin walked through the dark halls of titans tower… well more like dragging himself and limping along the side of the halls. He kept on of his hands on the wall for support whilst he was using his other hand to cover his blood wound as it was clenched tightly on his stomach. His vision was blurry and his mind was scattered. His heart was racing and pounding in his chest as he was breathing heavily. He whole body ache in pain, but he kept forcing himself to keep moving forward… at least he'll make it to his room before the others saw him like this.

"What happened to you?"

Robin stop dead in his tracks, hearing a familiar voice breaking the dreadful silence in the halls. A silence in which Robin prefers to have rather then his own teammates worrying about his health. His eyes widened slightly as he twirl around to find one of his teammates standing in the doorway of her room. As he did that his vision blurred for a moment and his head spin.

He took a moment to let himself calm down and steady his uneven breathing, " _Oh Raven_ …" Robin Uttered nervously as he quivers slightly,"...you should be sleeping." He tried to act causally so he didn't alarmed her of his pain.

The girl narrow her eyes watching him intently, "and you shouldn't be bleeding like this," she countered.

He panicked, "W-What? I'm not bleeding..." He tried to give the impression that he was perfectly okay however, it didn't help that he was shuttering with his words.

"Then explained this," she gestured to the blood trail on the floor halls. Even with the halls being dark out he could still make out some a color of crimson.

Robin parted his lips to speak but didn't. He knew that girl was smart, immensely smart. He knew her better than anyone else. And she knew him better than anyone else. He was badly injured but he did want Raven to worry about him.

"Well?" She questioned him breaking the tense silence between the two.

Robin sighed, "Okay, fine... I'm bleeding a little but it's perfectly normal for humans to bleed," he was visibly shaking. He backed away slowly just wanted to get away from the female. He ended up tripping as he lost his balance.

Raven eyes widened, "Robin!" She hurtle towards him, catching him from falling completely. His body whole sniffed. "You need medical attention," Raven sounded… _concern_ and _frighten_. It was so unlike her a snarky monotone voice he was so used to hearing.

 _"I... can do it myself_ ," Robin mumbled as he tried to get up only to stumble back down into her arms again. "No, I'm going to heal you back to health." He forced himself to look back at Raven with a shocked expression, "You really don't have to do that for me, Raven. I'm going to be fine," Robin protested.

Robin was trying to reason with her but, it seems that the female wasn't going to give up on him. Raven lifted him up bridal carefully making sure she wasn't hurting him even more.

Robin felt his cheeks lit up in embarrassment, "R-Raven, w-what are you doing!?" He shuttered as Raven was carrying him. He sure wasn't used to be carrying like a bride, of course his other friends carry him mainly to fight crime but never like this.

He reminded completely silent as Raven was carrying him to her room. Robin used most of his vision to view at his surroundings. Her room was the same as it always was, dark and her books laying around on the floor. She seemingly didn't care about the appearance of her room.

She laid him down on the soft bed that belongs to her. Robin tried getting up but to only be stop the female placing her hand on his chest gently, bring him back down. 

His whole body was still aching in pain and his bleeding didn't stop. At this rate he might die do to blood loss.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
